


A Life Not Chosen

by Merfilly



Category: Beauty and the Beast (Disney) (1991)
Genre: Drabble, Dreams, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-08
Updated: 2009-10-08
Packaged: 2017-10-07 06:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Stuff of nightmares for Belle...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Life Not Chosen

_Belle jerked back, surprised. "Gaston?"_

"You're ready to marry me, you just know it, Belle!" the brusque, burly bear of a man told her. "We'll just see your father, and then the minister and it will all be set!"

"Gaston, no!" Belle ducked away from his reaching hand, not wanting this scene, feeling oddly trapped and out of place. This wasn't the way it was meant to be, this wasn't her life...was it?

The absolute disbelief she threw at the images around her were enough to startle her awake, to see the form of her real husband there in the bed, to hear the comfort of the servants moving about in the earliest part of the morning to ready the castle.

This hadn't been the life she predicted either, but it was better by far than that of being Gaston's provincial wife.


End file.
